


Merry, Merry Christmas Baby

by crazynoona



Series: Let It Snow [3]
Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, End of the series, End of this year's Christmas gifts, F/M, Fan-gif-art actually, Fanart, Je regrette rien!, Not Beta'd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a dirty poetry, attempt at poetry that is, ok there's a tiny regret, tasertricks - Freeform, the shortest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/pseuds/crazynoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Skin on skin, their souls fuse as one, drifting, shifting as two worlds entwine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry, Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samantha-shakespeare (Sam666)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam666/gifts).



> The last one, I promise (I'm gonna keep myself clear off my laptop after this).
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy darlings,  
> xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. :  
> it's sort of an exploration (the best thing in writing a fanfic), I kinda just wanted to know whether I could manage a decent smut within less than 200 words. I tried limiting myself at 50. Clearly, I've failed at both.

 

***

 

His lips taste like sin, his reverent touch brandishing her skin,

Without a rush he unfolds her, his fingers swirl along her slits and into her they sink, 

 

"Oh" Darcy gasps.

"Yes" Loki grins.

 

Her hips sway, her body dance away, 

"Let go" He says, pulling that taut bowstring that makes her body sings.

" _Annhh!_ " She whines (he doesn't have to tell her twice).

 

"My darling, so sweet, so wet" His tongue flicks on her trickle.

"For you, only for you" She shuts her eyes as he devours, letting that spark of desire roars into burning, sizzling fire.

 

"Now?" He whispers to her ear, stripping himself clear _(oh dear)_.

"Now" She answers, inviting him in without fear.

 

Cries, whimpers, growls reverberate on encore when she takes him deep and slow into her core.

Desperately, his grip tightens, choppy breath quickens,

 

"Dear gods!" He curses, she moans.

"Let go Loki-" She utters as his body trembles.

"Together" He begs, increasing his motions, his tides are gentle no more.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She chants, chasing him with notions, letting herself bursts and soars.

 

Skin on skin, their souls fuse as one and finally the storm is drifting, shifting as two worlds entwine.

 

***

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops, so _that_ happened. Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
